Second Chance
by ooohlalala
Summary: Will Sonny and Chad have a chance for each other? I started driving but my eyes locked with her eyes and then BOOM!  "Chad! Don't leave me!  "Son, you're not ready yet. Go on. Go back to you're loved ones."  I changed the plot of this story. Please R&R!
1. Missing Each Other

**Hey Guys! This is my first story (:**  
**I have a lot of ideas, but never got to write them. ( I get distractred :p)**  
**Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, silly!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Missing Each Other

**Chad's POV**

I miss Sonny so much! It's been 7 years since Sonny and I broke up. Mackenzie Falls and So Random! ended 4 years ago.

Here I am crying my eyes out. I miss Sonny!

Why did I have to ask for a re-count! Gosh what's wrong with me.. I'm such a jerk.

I cry every day. I know, I know you all think that Chad Dylan Cooper never cries because he's

Chad Dylan Cooper. Nope, I'm just Chad. Sonny changed me. Why did I let her go! While I was muttering how a jerk I am to Sonny, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" I said my voice cracking.

My sister, Chelsea Denise Cooper walked in and said, "You ok Big Bro?" She's 19 years old.

"No! Look at me, I'm a mess without Sonny." I said more tears falling on my face.

"Oh Chad… come here" she extended her arms telling me to hug her. I accepted, we just stayed like that for minutes, until I pulled away. She's such a good sister.

"Thanks Chels. You're the best." I said smiling to her.

"I know" she said while laughing. "I'll always here for you Big Bro" I smiled to her.

"Oh and don't worry, you guys will be together again soon."

"How do you know?" I said looking at her with a confused face.

"I don't know, I just do"

"You know you're a good sister"

"I know Chad" We laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom says from downstairs.

"Well let's go!" Chelsea says

"I'll be there, I need to do something first" I say. "Ok then." Then she walked out the door.

After she left, I looked at the picture of me and Sonny. We were so happy back then.

I kissed her from the picture and said, "I miss and love you Sonny." I put the picture down and went to dinner.

**Sonny's POV**

It's been 7 years since So Random! ended.

I kept in touch with all of my cast mates.

Tawni and I are best friends. We hang out like every day. Life's been good. I've had a lot of concerts, they're so much fun! I have a lot of awards for my songs and acting stuff, it's just awesome.

I live in a big house, but of course, it's still Sonny-style.

Everything is perfect, but one thing.

I can't get him out of my mind! Yep you guessed it.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

As much as I hate to admit it, I miss him like crazy. But, I bet he forgot about me.

He starred in a lot of movies, clearly he moved on. He seems happy. I bet he already has a girlfriend, prettier than me of course. .

My thoughts were interrupted by Tawni. "Why so bummed Sonny?"

"What makes you think I am?" Am I really that easy to read?

"Because you're easy to read, like pictures!" Like she was reading my mind!

"I am, you're saying you're thoughts out loud." Woww..

"So what were you think about? She asks.

"Oh it's nothing, really" I say.

"It's about Chad Dylan Cooper isn't it?" How'd she know?

"How'd you know?" I ask really confused.

"C'mon Sonny, every time I sleep over at your house I hear you say, 'Chad, Chad, Chad, I miss you!'" She said, she said the last part like my voice.

"Pshh, I Do Not Talk When I Sleep!" Gosh that high voice!

"Yeaa right" She said, playfully rolling her eyes. "Don't worry you guys will be together again soon."

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I don't know! I just Do ok!"

"Ok! Sheesh don't have to be so mean."

"Tawni?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he still remember me? You know what don't answer that question. I know that he doesn't remember me anymore. He probably has a new girlfriend…" I was interrupted by Tawni's laughter. Her face is really red and she's 'Laughing Out Loud'

"What's wrong with you?" I ask

"You-haha- clearly-haha- think Chad-haha- forgot about-haha- you? Hahahaha!" She ask between laughs.

"Well yeah! Why are you laughing?"

"Number 1: He will never forget about you.

Number2: He's probably crying his eyes out because he lost you.

Number3: HE'S IN-LOVE WITH YOU!"

"How do you know that?"

"I know things…"

I just stood there giving her a 'You're Weird' look.

"Well I got to go, bye" she says

"Me too, bye!"

I drove my yellow convertible to my house and as soon as I hit my bed, I drifted to sleep.

Tawni's right, I've been dreaming about Chad…

**Chad's POV **(Next Morning..)

"Beep! Beep!" My alarm clock yelled. I set it on 5:30am, I know early right?

I got up, went to the kitchen and made me some pancakes, after I finished eating, I went upstairs to shower. Ahh, hot water feels so good. After I was done, I wore my blue long sleeve shirt, jeans and a pair of Nike's.

I went to my black convertible. I decided to drive around to clear my mind. I turned the radio on and 'Something about the Sunshine' played. I quickly turned it off. A lot of things remind me of Sonny.

The stoplight turned red so I stopped. I was looking around when I saw a huge billboard with Sonny on it. She looks so beautiful.

I saw that the stoplight turned green, I started driving but I didn't stop looking at Sonny's huge picture.

She really looks beautiful. I wish I could just hold her in my arms. I got lost in her eyes. The next thing I know there was a loud beep and everything went black…

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffy! Hahaha!**

**So What Did you guys think about it? Did you guys like it?**

**Please tell me in a review!**

**I'd be happy to read advices! (:**

**Thanks For Reading! :D**

**Please Review**


	2. The Accident

**Hey guys!**

**A special thanks to DayDreamer733 for being my first reviewer ever! Thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Well, here's Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Ehh, you knw wht I'm gonna say anyways. :p**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Accident

**Chad's POV**

Gah! Why does my whole body hurt so much! Then it all went back to me.

Sonny's picture, loud beep, and everything went black. This means, I'M IN A CAR ACCIDENT!

Oh. My. Gosh!

I heard the Ambulance coming and a lot of police and a lot of people surrounding me.

I also saw my mom, dad, and Chelsea. I heard them say to me, "Chad can you hear me?" and "Chad, please be ok!" Then the voices seem to fade away. They seem to be going away from me.

Then everything went black… **(again :p)**

**Chelsea's POV**

Oh My Gosh! My brother got in a car accident!

I really hope he's ok! I'm crying really hard now.

I watched as the ambulance took Chad away.

My mom, dad and I quickly followed.

I am just gonna keep on praying to God that Chad is gonna be ok.

I should probably call Sonny, we were close friends when her and Chad started dating

But, they broke up . I haven't seen her in a long time.

I quickly dialed Sonny's phone number.

* * *

**Sorry it was short.**

**I'm gonna upload Chapter 3 tomorrow! :)**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Please tell me in a review! I really do appreciate those reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Finding Out

**Hey guys!**

**Do you guys want me to continue? Coz, no one's really reviewing. Please Review!**

**Thanks to DayDreamer 733 and Lady-Apricotxx for being my first 2 reviewers! Thanks so much!**

**Well, here's Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC Duh!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding Out

**Sonny's POV**

"This is beautiful" I said to my handsome date.

"Glad you like it Sonny." He said to me. We were having a picnic at the beach. It's so romantic!

"Sonny, want some strawberries?" he asked me. He's so sweet!

"Sure" I said, smiling like an idiot.

"Here" He grabbed a strawberry and fed me with it. Again, he's so sweet!

I blushed when I took a bite.

"This is delicious!" I said.

"That's good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!" **(A/N: Now did you guys think it was someone else? You know there's only one CUTE couple who would do that fight! Sorry for talking too much [or May I say typing too much :p] Sorry again! Back to the story…)**

"I Love You Sonny"

"I Love You Too Chad" We were leaning closer to each other, closer, closer, closer, we were just an inch apart when…

'Moo! Moo!' What? Why is there a cow in here?

Oh yeah, that's my phone. I just realized I was dreaming the whole time. Man, I wish it was real…

"Who would interrupt my AMAZING dream at *looks at the clock* 6:30 in the morning!" I said to myself. I was reaaally upset.

**(A/N: Ch: Chelsea; S: Sonny)**

S: "Hello?" I answered groaning, because someone woke me up from an AMAZING dream.

Ch: "Sonny?" Sounds like Chelsea. Had she been crying?

S: "Chelsea?"

Ch: "I'm s-sorry f-f- for waking y-you up early" She said trying not to cry.

S: "It's ok. Are you alright? What's wrong?" Chelsea and I are really good friends.

Ch: Umm… Ch-Ch-Chad g-got in a c-car a-a-accident" WHAT? Oh no! I hope he's ok!

S: "W-what?' I said softly, feeling a tear fall on my cheek.

"Is-Is he o-okay?"

Ch: "W-we don't know y-yet, I don't know how the accident happened, w-we found him on the ground. I-I'm guessing he fell out of the d-door" She said, still crying. I felt more tears coming.

Ch: "Can you come to the hospital? He would really want you there."

S:  "O-ok, I'll come th-there as s-soon as I-I c-can."

Ch: "O-ok, Th-thanks, B-bye."

S: "K, B-bye"

I'm on the floor now crying my eyes out. How can that happen to Chad?

I quickly changed into something I saw first, not bothering to shower and put make-up on. I just have to see Chad. I ran out of my house, got into my yellow convertible and quickly drove to the hospital.

While I was driving, tears were falling from my eyes.

There was just one thing that kept repeating in my mind, when Chelsea said,

"_He would want you there."_

What does that mean?

He still remembers me!

Does that mean he still like me? Or even _love _me?

Pshh, that's ridiculous.

Or is it…

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll probably not update for the next 2 days coz of school.**

**But please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Please review if you want me to continue :)**

**Thanks! :D**


	4. Is It Goodbye?

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I was really busy with school stuff.**

**I'm so sorry! Please forgive me.**

**Here, I gave you guys a long chapter to make up for it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? Everyone knows that I own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Jk jk. I DON'T OWN IT, GOSH!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Is It Goodbye?

**Sonny's POV**

While I was driving, I have tears falling down my cheek.

So it was kinda blurry. But I still tried my best to drive; I wanted to be there for Chad.

I hope he's ok.

I passed the place where Chad's accident happened. There was a lot of blood on the ground.

I just cried more.

Then it happened, TRAFFIC!

Great, just great. Note my sarcasm.

Mann! I can't be late! I can't be in traffic!

Ugh! Why is this happening! I need to be in the hospital for Chad. When I get there, he… might… not be a-alive anymore…

_No! Don't think that Sonny!_

Nope, I shouldn't be thinking about those kind of things.

Chad will make it. He's a brave man, he's strong. He doesn't give up.

He's Chad Dylan Cooper! And Chad Dylan Cooper never gives up!

And I'm Sonny Monroe and I don't lose faith and hope.

"Chad will make it, Chad will make it, and Chad will make it." I kept telling myself.

Gah! Why is the traffic still not moving! It's already *looks at watch* 7:30!

C'mon! I need to be in the hospital. As if on cue, the cars started moving.

_Go! Go! Go! Go! I can do this! I can get to the hospital in time!_

_Chad please be ok! C'mon Chad, you can do it! _

Then the stoplight turned red. Oh Come On!

**Chad's POV**

I woke up and I started feeling some pain. Ah! It hurts!

I opened my eyes, looking around, realizing I wasn't in my room.

The place was all white, the place looks so boring.

I hear some beeping noise and then I realized that I was in a hospital.

WHY AM I IN THE HOSPITAL!

Then it all went back to me, I got in a car accident. Mann, I thought that was just a dream.

Then I saw my mom, dad, and Chelsea, burst into the room crying.

"Chad, are you ok?" asked my mom, tears falling down her cheek. I don't like seeing my mom cry; it makes me sad that it's because of me that they are crying.

"Yeah, my back hurts though." I said.

"B-big B-bro, be ok, alright?" She said crying too, I hate seeing her so sad. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Of course Chelsea."

"P-p-promise?"

"Promise" I said, trying to be strong for them.

"Ok" She said, more tears falling down her cheek.

"Hey, shhh, don't cry. I'm ok. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper is always fine." I said. They laughed. I like seeing their smiles. I feel so alive. "I'm gonna be fine, alright?" reassuring my sister.

The truth is, I'm not ok. I feel so much pain on my body. I don't think I can make it. But I'll try to just for my family and Sonny…

Speaking of Sonny, I hope she comes. I miss her so much.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked my sister.

"She said she'll be coming." She said.

"Oh ok." I hope she come here fast. Because… you know… I might not make it…

**Sonny's POV**

I'm only 5 minutes away from the hospital.

Then traffic came. Gosh! Ugh!

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!

Yes! The cars started moving.

I started driving.

Then traffic came again. What is this? Traffic Day?

**Chad's POV**

My body still hurts. I'm trying my best not to show it to them, but it's really hard

My family was just watching me, they were sitting on one of those hospital chairs.

Then suddenly my head started really, really getting hurt. It hurts so much that I yelled.

"Ahhhh! It hurts!" I yelled, I can't take the hurt anymore.

"Oh My Gosh! Chelsea get the doctor quick!" said my mom.

"Ok!" She said while running quickly.

"Chad, honey, what are you feeling?" my mom said in tears.

"Mom, it hurts! My head hurts. Everything hurts!"

"Mom! Mom! The doctor is here!" Chelsea said from the door

"Doc, quick he said that his head hurts"

"Ok, may I ask everyone else to go out of the room?" he asked politely.

Then they went out the door, tears falling from their eyes.

It really hurts.

The other nurses came in and shot me with these stuff that I don't know.

Then everything went black.

**Chelsea's POV**

I hope everything will get better.

Where's Sonny?

Chad, please be ok!

Here we are outside Chad's room, crying our eyes out.

Then the doctor came out.

We stood up quickly.

"H-how is h-he?" asked my mom

"Well, he's really not doing well. A lot of his bones are broken." The doctor said in a sad voice.

"Oh…" My mom said crying.

"Did he fall from the car?"

"We're not sure, but I think he did because we found him on the ground." I said.

"Well, he might've fallen because there are a lot of injuries in his brain. There is a little chance that he will make it. You can go inside, but one by one."

We are all crying really hard now.

My mom decided to go first. 5 minutes later she came back with tears on her face.

Then my dad went it, 4 minutes later he came out, also with tears falling.

It's my turn now. I took a deep breath and went in.

Chad looks so p-pale. He looks lifeless.

"Ch-Chad?" I called out to him. He didn't respond. He must be sleeping.

I grabbed a chair and put it next to the hospital bed.

"Chad?" still no response.

"Chad, please be ok."

Then I saw his eyes opening slowly.

"Chad, are you ok?" I asked him.

"Ch-Chels?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Yeah? I'm here."

"A-are you ok" Why is he asking me this?

"No, coz, you're not ok. And you shouldn't be the one asking, I'm suppose to ask that question" He chuckled.

"Are YOU ok."

"Not really, I'm feeling a lot of pain."

"Oh…"

"Chels, can you do me a favor, in case I don't make it-"

I cut him off. "Don't say that! You are gonna be ok!" I said, tears falling down my cheek.

"Chelsea, look at me. I just feel so much pain. I can't take it anymore. I wanna have peace."

"But Ch-Chad, you p-promised t-t-that you'll never l-leave m-me!"

"I won't. I'll always be in your heart." He said weakly. "Now can you do me a favor?"

"Y-y-yeah s-sure." I said crying. By this time my mom and dad came inside.

Chad started to get really weak. He's so pale.

"I love you guys so much, don't you guys ever forget it. Mom, dad, thanks so much for being there for me always. Thanks for everything you've done. Take care always. Take care of Chelsea" Chad said smiling.

"No, honey, don't say that! You'll live. P-please! Ch-Chad!" My mom said crying, holding on to Chad's hand." My dad was really crying hard. "Son, you'll be ok!" My dad said. I saw Chad crying too.

"Mom, dad, I want to rest. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. Don't worry, I'm safe in God's hands."

"Chelsea, you be a good girl now, ok? Don't stress mom and dad too much." He chuckled "Do good in your school, ok? Live your dream. I know you want to be an actress and singer. I'll be watching you do that in heaven. I love you so much lil' sis. I'll miss you!" He said.

"Ch-Chad, I love you too big bro. I'll miss you so much."

**Sonny's POV**

I'm on the hallway of the hospital now, tears freely falling.

I ran and ran as fast as I could.

**Chelsea's POV**

"I p-promise I-I will live th-those dreams, just f-for y-you." I said crying.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Can you tell Sonny that I love her so much? And that I will really miss her. And that I'm sorry for all the things that I did wrong. Ask her if she can forgive me. Tell that I love her so, so mu-"

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffy!**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Will Chad live or die?**

**Tell me your answers in a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Did you or did you not?;p**

**Please review!**

**God Bless :D**

**-Love :) **


	5. Sad and Happy Moments

**OHHH MYYY GOSHHHH! I am sooo sorry for not updating for too long!**

**I feel awful!**

**Reasons: busy, distracted, busy, distracted and I was sick for a week. I had fever, sore throat, and a cold.**

**So, I had no chocolates for A WEEK! How bad is that! ): Especially it was Valentines Day last Monday and my classmates gave me lots of chocolates and stuff. I haven't eaten chocolate since my sickness. )':**

**I'm so sorry for talkative self. I know you don't want to hear these stuff.**

**Stranger: then why are you typing them?**

**Me: ...**

** (awkward)**

**I'm so sorry guys! Please forgive me! Oh! And thanks to those who reviewed! It made my... month? week? day?**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I-I d-don't o-own S-Sonny W-with A-a Ch-Chance...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sad and Happy Moments**

**Chelsea's POV**

"Tell her that I love her so mu-"

**Sonny's POV**

"Chelsea!" I said really tired from running.

"Sonny!" she said with tears in her eyes. _Oh no._

"Where's Chad? Can I go inside to see him?" I asked Chelsea.

"Ummm… S-Sonny… well… Ch-Chad's…" What? Chad's what?

"What? Chad's what?" Please don't say what I thinks she's gonna say.

Chelsea ran over to me and hugged me. "S-Sonny, Ch-Chad's g-gone."

"Chelsea, please, don't joke around!" I said. He couldn't be…_gone._

"Sonny, I wish I was! I really do. But, he's with God now."

"No! He can't be gone! No! No! No!" I keep on saying that until I was on the floor with Chelsea and Chad's parents.

They were comforting.

"Mumcy, he couldn't be gone, right? Please tell me Chelsea is just kidding." I used the nickname Chad's mom told me to call her.

"I-I'm sorry honey, I-I r-really wish I-I can say that." Mumcy said crying.

"Nooo!" It can't be true!

"I want to see him. Please?" I asked. I know I can't stand to see Chad _lifeless_ but, I really want to see him. _F-for th-the l-l-last t-time._

"Sure, honey." Mumcy said rubbing my back. She's so sweet.

_Take a deep breath Sonny._

_Inhale. Exhale._**(A/N: Is that the correct spelling?)**

Oh h-here we go.

I opened the door slowly.

I closed my eyes when the door was wide open.

_Ok. Sonny you can do this. _

I opened my eyes. As soon as it opened, tears were already falling from my face.

Chad, his whole body was covered with a blanket.

I went up to him and slowly took the blanket away from his face.

He looks so lifeless.

I can't believe he's _gone._

"Chad. You said you'll never leave me. And here you are, leaving me and your family."

I just wished he can hear what I'm saying right now.

"I-I l-Love you okay?"

**Chad's POV (A/N: didn't expect to have his POV right... or did you?)**

I opened my eyes and I saw the most beautiful place.

It has streets of gold, crystal water, pearls, diamond, gems and a lot more shiny stuff.

This place is wonderful.

I don't want to leave this place. I want to stay here forever.

Where am I?

"Son! I am so happy you're here."

I turned around to who was talking to me.

He's face wasn't familiar, but it's like I know Him with all my heart.

"Umm… hello. May I please ask you where I am?"

"You are in My Kingdom, my son." Kingdom? Oh! Am I in heaven? I'm dead?

His Kingdom? This could only mean one thing.

"My Heavenly Father!" I ran up to my Heavenly Father, God and hugged him so tight.

"Chad, my son! I am happy you are here!" I was crying now. I was in front of the One who made me.

" My Father, thank you so much for everything. I love you." I said. I'm so happy.

"Son, you are very welcome. I love you too, my son."

"I'm so sorry for all the sins I've done."

"Son, I've forgiven your sins. You are a great man. I am glad you are telling people about me."

"I love everyone. I don't want them to go in a bad place."

"Son, I am really glad you are here but, now is not the time for you to be here. So I'm giving you another chance to go back to earth." But, this place is so peaceful. I don't want to leave. But I will follow whatever God tells me to do. I will spread the Word of God.

"I will do whatever you tell me God. I will spread your Word."

"I will bless you and your family. You are a great man Chad."

"Thank you so much, my Heavenly Father."

"I love you my son."

"I love you too, my Heavenly Father."

Then everything faded away.

_I will always be in your heart, my Son. _

**Sonny's POV**

I was hugging Chad when I felt something move..

* * *

**So? Do you guys forgive me?**

**What did you guys think about this chapter? Was it good? awesome? bad? lame? boring? WHAT!**

**Sorry. I'm just kidding.**

**Review please!**

**God Bless youuu,**

**Me (: (- not my name just to let you know. )**


End file.
